Save Me
by PrincessOakenshield
Summary: A young girl, daughter of an Alliance lord, falls into the hands of the Horde. While this may seem terrifying, this may be her only chance at freedom, love and protection from the horrors she left behind. *New Writer!* Sorry about the bad summary! Hopefully the story is more captivating ;) eventual Rommath/OC Alliance/Horde forbidden love story
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Okay, so first of all, I am a casual WoW player, so please forgive me if I get any details wrong. I'm not crazy familiar with the WoW storyline, I just thought this would be fun to write.**_

_**Second, I am new to writing! Very sorry if my style is totally beginner.**_

_**I also do not own WoW or anything to do with WoW; only my OCs. I hope you enjoy! 3**_

She ran. Faster. Faster. To the point where she could no longer breathe anymore. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire; her heart as if it would burst out of her chest. The cut on her cheek was aching and bleeding heavily. Even so. She wouldn't look back. No, that would just distract her, slow her down. And that was something she could not afford. Not when her life was about to be taken away from her. The only comfort she had was that the road seemed to be heading steadily north, and she couldn't hear any sort of pursuit behind her.

Focusing only on moving her legs, she did not even catch a glimpse of what was ahead. The atmosphere was changing rapidly all around her; she was no longer surrounded by the orange glow of the Eastern Plaguelands. Instead, it grew dark. She felt a shudder run through her, and almost immediately, it was as if the energy was leaving her body. She knew where she was. Her expensive, fancy, over-the-top education had covered geography thoroughly, and she knew she should not be here. The Ghostlands were not a safe place for an Alliance hero's eighteen-year-old daughter with practically no self-defense experience to be in. But she could not turn back. Frankly, she'd rather die at the hands of the Horde than the horror that awaits her back at Light's Hope Chapel.

A bit further down the road, she was no longer alert. The exhaustion, fright and stress took hold. She could see a large spire just up ahead and decided this was as far as she could get. She was only stumbling at this point. The air felt so old and thick that she was struggling to get oxygen. It seemed that because of this lack of oxygen in her brain, that she was so calmly and eagerly making her way to the spire. Anyone in her position should be scared out of their minds. Not her. She needed to get away, where no one would find her.

As she approached the spire, almost immediately her path was intercepted by two blood elf guards. Their armor bright red, hair golden blonde, contrast to the black and dim environment around her. She immediately knew that she has now fallen into the hands of the Horde. All she could pray for now was a quick death. This was better. The two guards, upon realizing that the intruder was not some undead creature typically found roaming the Ghostlands, momentarily had plain shock on their features. Before them stood a young girl. A human. It was not unheard of for Alliance forces to try and attack Silvermoon City. But the state of this girl was a first for them.

She raised her head and looked at their blades. They were beautiful. Sharp. This was all she could ask for. And so, she pleaded weakly to the guards, "please... kill me," before her energy finally gave out and everything turned darker than the land that surrounded her. She collapsed into an unconscious state at their feet.

_**Thanks so much for reading. 3 The next chapter will be much longer. This was more of a "set the scene" kind of chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is a bit longer! I hope you enjoy it! 3 Thanks for reading!**_

So, this was death. She liked it. Nothing hurt anymore. She felt completely at ease. In the background, the sounds of birds singing and chirping away were washing her body with a sense of calm. She felt herself smile. At least being dead, she would finally be able to see her mother after so many years apart.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, which she immediately regretted. Bright white light filled her eyes with a sharp sting. She had heard people talking of death and bright lights. Soon, she would be with her mother, so she could handle it. As soon as her eyes began adjusting, the white light blended in with gold and pink hues. She realized she was laying on top of the most heavenly bed she'd ever seen. The room was massive, much bigger than her bedroom in Stormwind. To the right from her was a window, if one could even call it that. Basically, the entire wall was missing, and instead, thin, beautiful arches were in place shaping it into a window. So far, death was beautiful and treated her like a princess. She lifted her arms from under the blanket and realized that she had been changed. Her arms were covered to her wrists in tight sleeves of the purest white silk she has ever seen. Lifting the blanket up more revealed that the silk continued down the length of her thin body into an elegant nightgown. The bottom was trimmed with delicate lace, and there was a thin triangular cut revealing a bit of her chest.

She turned her head to the right, towards the window, and noticed on the adjoining wall where her headboard was, stood a tall mirror. Of course, she would not want to look like the mess she was back in the Ghostlands when she would meet her mother after so many years. Slowly, she rose from the bed and walked over to the mirror, gasping in shock. Her skin was cleaned thoroughly, and has returned to its natural pale, creamy tint. Her bright, dark turquoise eyes were wide, with no black circles under from all her days crying the previous week. Her long, pale white blonde hair had been washed, combed through and elegantly braided into a thick braid which fell over her shoulder. She was definitely presentable. Well, minus the nightgown. Though her problem was immediately solved, as in front of the mirror stood a chair with a beautiful cover. She grabbed it and could barely hold in her excitement. With a massive smile on her face, she turned to the opposite wall where she assumed the door was, and her face instantly fell. Yes, sure enough there was a doorway. It had no door, just a thin purple vale hanging. But in front of it stood two blood elf guards, looking similar to the two who, she thought, had killed her, only these two had long dark hair. They made no move and said nothing; they were just standing tall and majestic, looking straight ahead, still as stones, grasping their beautiful blades and shields.

She made a move for the doorway. As soon as she approached it, the guards took as step to block her way.

"Where am I?" She asked in a small voice, only to get no reply from the guards. "Who are you?" Again, no response. She took this moment to inspect their uniform. It was red and gold with more detail than she had ever seen in an outfit. She looked closely and saw a symbol that she's been taught to fear her entire life. It made her blood go cold.

After a few moments, realization has finally hit her. Those two guards in the Ghostlands, they didn't kill her. She was not finally at peace. She was not about to see her mother. Her problems were not gone. She now had an even bigger problem. She was a captive of the Horde.

Any sort of bravery or courage she had went out her wall-sized window. First, tears rolled down her cheeks, then she was crying, until she was sobbing uncontrollably, and screaming. She sat down on her bed with her face in her hands and continued wailing.

The guard to the left of the door spoke up in a firm, commanding voice, "Calm yourself, woman. Lord Lor'themar Theron will arrive shortly. Compose yourself! You have a lot of questions to answer!" But this did not help her. If anything, it made things worse. She continued sobbing for what felt like hours. She did not even notice a new presence in the room, and a quiet exchange of conversation taking place in an unfamiliar language. That is, until she noticed a shadow loom over her, standing tall and majestic. Still shaking, with uncontrollable tears pouring out, she slowly lifted her head and looked at the elf standing over her. He had a hard, fierce aura about him, and his expression was one that she could not decipher. With mighty armour covering every inch of his body, he leaned his head slightly forward, his eyes scanning her. For what felt like hours, there was silence in the room, only her hitched breathing. Until at last, he spoke.

"What is your name, child?"

She hesitated. Frightened out of her mind, does she give him her real name? Would that make her situation even worse? Being honest with herself, having been kidnapped by the Horde, there could possibly be nothing worse. She would tell him.

"R-Raylianna," her broken voice squeaked out. "Raylianna Stromshield."

"Raylianna. I am Lor'themar Theron, Regent Lord of Silvermoon,"

"Is that where I am, then? Silvermoon? Why? Why have you brought me here? Please, I asked you to kill me. I do not wish to be your captive! Please do not torture me! I am of no value to you. Please, I know nothing!" Raylianna was hysterical again, finding it difficult to breathe. To say that Lor'themar was confused was an understatement. The Horde was not known to spare a lot of Alliance intruders. But those intruders were not typically begging for death.

"The sooner you answer my questions, the sooner we decide your fate. I do not see anyone torturing you. In fact, you are getting far better treatment than any Horde in the grasp of your Alliance. Now, explain to me what you were doing trespassing on our lands?" His voice was now full of frustration, that much was evident. He turned to one of the guards and said something in Thalassian to one of the guards, who bowed his head and left. The only word Raylianna was able to understand was her last name "Stromshield,"

"Now then," Lor'themar stated, turning his attention back to her. "Talk, child. And spare me any lies you have. If you are an Alliance spy, I would have you tell me."

Spy?! Seriously? They thought she was a spy? "Wh-why would they send m-me? I do not know how to fight. Y-you think they would send an 18-year-old g-girl who couldn't even m-make it to y-your city to s-spy on you? You must k-know that I-I am no spy," Raylianna could have smacked herself for sounding so pathetic, but her little defense seemed to amuse both, Lor'themar and the remaining guard. They both cracked smiles and exchanged a little giggle. She was glad she was amusing them so. If it were not for her situation, she may have told them to shut it.

"In my years of battling the Alliance, I have seen them use some… questionable war methods, so not much would surprise me at this point."

"Sir, I am no warrior. I am not about to discuss politics and races with you. As I said to you before, I am of no value. I know you wish for me to reveal all of Stormwind's secrets to you, but I stress that I know nothing! So please, just let me go!" Raylianna was surprised at the bravery that suddenly possessed her. Not a single trip of the word, but a loud and strong expression.

Lor'themar looked surprised once again, but in the frustratingly annoying sort of way to Raylianna. He then spoke with a lightness in his tone "Well, look at that. You have some fire in you, do you not?" He then sat down on the bed next to her and continued, "So you come from Stormwind then? What is it you do there?"

"I-I… I have just begun to study the art of healing. I'm no good. I-it was better than becoming a f-fighter,"

Lor'themar started noticing a pattern. The young woman shot herself down repeatedly, which showed to him that she was most likely lacking confidence. It was common for noble families to put pressure on their children. This made him hope that she was in some manner a noble. It would prove to be a benefit.

"And how did you come to be in the Ghostlands then, child?"

"I'm not a child…" she murmured so softly, it almost went unnoticed. However, Lor'themar rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Raylianna was stalling. She was thinking of what to tell him. She was not about to reveal what it was that was haunting her back at Light's Hope Chapel. So, she bent the truth just a bit.

"I was being chased,"

"By what?"

"A-a giant grub! They were all over the place! I-I was s-simply taking a stroll down the road from Light's Hope Chapel, w-when I encountered one on the road. I ran north but it was pursuing me. I did not realize that I ended up in the Ghostlands. I ran so fast and far that I lost my energy and saw the spire. So, I headed for it and saw the two guards."

There was silence for several seconds, before Lor'themar burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he got tears in his eyes. When he finally began to calm down, he spoke out of breath with the biggest amusement still evident in his voice, "Wow, I must say, I thought I've heard it all. I mean, come on. But this… I can just picture it. A grub chasing a little human like you. How-how frightening!" And then he was overcome by another laughing fit.

"It's the truth!" Raylianna tried,

"Sweetheart," he tried again, more composed this time, "that maybe would have been even slightly believable, only…"

"I do not know what else to tell you, my lord." She whispered.

"Only the Carrion grubs found in the Eastern Plaguelands are known to be some of the most peaceful creatures. Not only do they not attack, they also do not 'chase' or 'pursue' anyone, unless they are attacked first. Looking at you, I'm quite certain that you did not attack a carrion grub."

Raylianna was red in the face, not only from embarrassment, but rage from the situation she was currently in.

"But for the sake of a laugh, let us assume that somehow, the grub found you appealing and chased you. It does not explain the deep cut on your cheek we found you with, or why the first thing you did when you found our guards was beg for death."

"Because of this!" Raylianna exclaimed, jumping off the bed and pacing. "Because I would have rather died than to be interrogated by you lot! You think I'm a spy and I am not! I made the mistake of wandering onto your property. I am so sorry for that. I regret it tremendously. Please, if I could take it back I would. Please, just let me go. Or kill me."

"Or send you home?" Lor'themar asked. At this, Raylianna went silent. "It is curious to me why you have not asked us to send you home. You just ask to be set free. For what, so that you can get yourself captured again? You have not asked us to take you to a neutral base. Or turn you over to the Alliance. Why is that? Why do you not want to go home?" Raylianna just looked ahead. Grief was evident on her face. "What were you running from, child?" Lor'themar asked gently.

At this, two figures entered the room. One was the guard Lor'themar had sent away. The second was a man she had not seen yet. He was one of the most beautiful creatures Raylianna has ever seen in her young life. Tall, black hair tied together in a ponytail behind him, his hypnotic bright green eyes. His face was mostly covered by his armor, which made him that much more mysterious to the young human girl.

The mysterious stranger cast his eyes on her, his gaze holding hers. She felt as if she could not look away from him, as if his eyes held hers locked in place. Lor'themar broke the trance they had going on, and spoke to the stranger in Thalassian. The stranger responded, and she once again managed to catch her last name being mentioned, along with "Stormwind".

"Can you please speak the common? I am in the room and you are clearly speaking about me. I would appreciate to know what it is you are saying."

Both men looked at Raylianna. Lor'themar spoke up. "Raylianna, this is Rommath, Grand Magister of Quel'Thalas. I asked him to investigate your background. It seems, my dear, you give yourself very little credit. We have just learned who your father is. It seems that he has quite some standing with your king, does he not? The reward for your return will be a substantial one. It seems your father, Lord Kenneth Stromshield is on formal business at Light's Hope Chapel. Let me make it clear to you. I do not find your grub story any more believable, but rest assured that you will not be in our company much longer. In the meantime, you are our guest-"

"Your guest or your captive for ransom money?" Raylianna was not an idiot. She understood full well of how business was conducted between the Horde and Alliance. But she could not help her frustration.

"If you behave yourself and do not cause any trouble, then you are our honoured guest. You are currently at our Inn. This shall be your room for your stay with us. Our Innkeeper, Jovia is downstairs. Should you require anything, ask her. You are free to wander the city. The two guards, Qui'hal and Allessor will accompany you at all times. But remember child, this is the city of Blood Elves. It is apparent you are not one of us. The citizens of this city may not like the idea of having you here. Tread carefully. You are a lady of the Alliance, in a place where that is not something to be proud of. Once we receive a response from your father in regards to your ransom, we will deliver you back to Light's Hope Chapel. Get some rest." With that, Lor'themar and Rommath made their way towards the exit. But before they could leave, Raylianna spoke up.

"And if he does not? If he does not pay the ransom?"

Rommath looked confused, but Lor'themar was the one to respond. "Child, do not give yourself so little credit. From the information we received, I am surprised your father has not yet launched an assault against our city to recover you. Now, if there is something that I ought to know, the guards will always know where to find me. If you decide to drop your ridiculous grub story and come clean, my door is open." And with that, the two men left.

_**Thanks so much for reading 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoy :) and thanks for reading!**_

Later that day, Raylianna sat in her "prison room", looking out of her large window. Having hours to think about her situation, she was anything but comfortable with the current predicament. Firstly, she was in enemy lands – in enemy hands. Secondly, she had no idea what would happen to her should her father choose not to pay the ransom. What price had they set for her? Thirdly, her father could choose to pay the ransom. The last option frightened her the most. She would not go back. She cannot remain in this position, because this luxury imprisonment would not last her for long. Should her father not pay, would the Horde really 'sponsor' her, an Alliance prisoner with food and drinks for the rest of her life? Her only way out would be to escape this city. But how?

There were guards on every corner, and she does not look like someone allowed to walk around freely. She screams "prisoner" in every way. Well… at least she's dressed nicer than one, but nevertheless, she's human. No, running out the gates was no option. Even if somehow, miraculously, she managed to escape, Eversong Woods and the Ghostlands are crawling with Horde patrol who would take her back immediately. And even if she made it back to the Western Plaguelands, she would run into Alliance patrol which would return her to her evil bastard father. No. She needed another plan.

Raylianna thought back. She remembered reading a Pandaren book, doing comparisons of cities. They said Silvermoon was very similar to the Exodar in terms of resources. She had travelled many times to the Exodar with her family for formal events. Though not as heavily populated as Stormwind, there were still portals. There must be a portal out of this city. She was sure there is one existing. But where did it lead? It would be a dangerous risk. Imagine she ended up in Orgrimmar. She was taught to fear that place like hell itself. No, she needed to investigate. But Raylianna was getting ahead of herself. Even if there was a portal, how could she get to it by herself? Surely, her two watchdogs would be close on her heels. She decided that this is a problem she would address once she got that far. She already had a plan to learn where the portals were and where they led to.

Taking a deep breath, she approached the curtained doorway of her room. As she emerged out of it, she saw Qui'hal and Allessor sitting on the floor playing some card game she was unfamiliar with. They immediately tensed at her presence and began standing, before Raylianna held her hands up.

"Please, go on, finish your game. Once you're done, if you don't mind, I wish to go downstairs and have some food."

They eyed her carefully before Allessor spoke, "I can have Jovia fetch you something. Perhaps you would be more comfortable eating by yourself, instead of in public. You know, considering your…" he eyed her up and down, "…situation."

Raylianna glared at him. "How very CONSIDERATE of you. But if you don't mind, I need to get out of this room. A change of scenery would be nice. I've been IMPRISSONED long enough!"

"You've been here but half a day," Qui'hal chimed in. Raylianna was getting quite annoyed at their attitude.

"Your lord-guy said I am free to go about the city. All I am asking is to go downstairs! So please, finish your game and I will wait."

"No bother," Qui'hal said, getting to his feet, "He is cheating anyways," noddeding his head towards Allessor.

"Really, brother? Surely, there can be no other explanation?" Allessor remarked with a teasing amusement in his voice.

Raylianna would in fact love to just sit in her room and not draw attention to herself. But the guards would remain outside her door, and she needed to trick them into telling her about the portals. She had to tread carefully. One wrong move on her part would cause suspicion. She could not afford to attract more attention to herself than necessary.

"Alright then, shall we?" and they headed down the stairs. Thankfully, when they arrived, there was no one else there except a woman, who hurried over to them as soon as they reached the bottom stair. She immediately took Raylianna's hand in both hers.

"Bal'a dash, malanore," she said with a warm, gentle smile. "This means, 'greetings, traveler'. For a traveler you are, my dear, to have come such a long way for such a young person. My name is Jovia. I am the innkeeper here. Welcome, er…"

"Raylianna," she thought for a moment and spoke again with a small smile. "But my friends call me Rayli."

"Rayli. You are an honored guest! Please, come! Sit. You must be famished." Jovia indicated to a small table in the corner before rushing off to what Rayli assumed was the kitchen. Rayli looked at her guards. "Will you not join me?"

"No." they stated in simple unison.

"Oh, come on! You may be stuck watching me for some time. Don't you want to see if you can trick me into revealing any secrets you can spill to your lords?" she winked. The two elves looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. "or… are you afraid that YOU are not responsible enough to keep your own secrets under control?" she smirked, and at this, their pride obviously got wounded because Allessor stormed over, practically yanking the chair from under the table before sitting across from Rayli, mumbling "infuriating woman," under his breath. Qui'hal made no motion of moving. Allessor said something to him in their tongue, before Qui'hal ever so hesitantly shuffled over and took a seat beside Allessor.

"So…" Rayli began, "how long have the two of you worked together?"

The two guards looked at each other, before Qui'hal shrugged and said "Ever since our mother decided that the two of us should share her womb, this guy has been 'a piece of work' you might say,"

"You're twins?!" Rayli asked with pleasant surprise on her face.

"Can you not tell?"

"Well you got those bloody helmets on, how can I?"

The two brothers laughed before removing their helmets. Then it was quite obvious.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Allessor. At this, Rayli's smile dropped a little. She looked down at her fingers clasped together on the table, fumbling her thumbs, before clearing her throat and looking up at them.

"I-uh… I have an older brother. 3 years older."

The twins looked at her, not saying anything. Rayli realized, if she were to get to them; to get them to trust her even a little bit, she would need to reveal something personal. So, she thought for a minute, and went on. She had the perfect trap for them.

"Ever since we were small, my brother had a ruling complex. As you know, my father is a lord, very close to the king. My brother was brought up from a young age thinking that he is a born leader. When I was born, my father would devote all of his attention to Eric, my brother, and I was always seen as a waste of time." Rayli thought of her mother, and was even able to draw some tears to run down her face. She was nowhere near to telling what she actually went through, but she needed to convince the twins to trust her. Once she was sure they saw the tears, she brushed them away quickly and smiled. "But I at least got to see many places in my short life. I've been to many cities, many lands. Of course, Stormwind has a great position. There is an underground train which travels between Stormwind and Ironforge, so I often snuck out and made the trip. Of course, when my father found out, he beat the shit out of me. But anyways. As I was saying. Stormwind is not like Silvermoon; out of the way and far from everything. I can't imagine how you all travel such distances."

"What do you mean Silvermoon isn't like Stormwind?!"

"No, I'm just saying, it's probably a lot more similar to the Exodar. I mean… it's not your capital city. I'm sure your capital has a lot more travel options. I'm just saying, Silvermoon seems… far from everything. It would take you ages to fly from here to, say, Booty Bay."

"Foolish woman," remarked Allessor. At this point Jovia and another young elf brought 4 plates and placed them on the table. They were filled with assorted fruits, breads, cheeses and jams. There was also honey, which looked richer than anything Rayli has ever seen. The young elf, once he set the dishes down, quickly ran to the bar, and fetched 3 goblets with a pitcher of… something.

"So," Jovia began cheerily, "What are we talkin' about here?"

Allessor indicated to Rayli, "This foolish woman does not like the location of our majestic city. Says its 'too far away from everything'"

"Oh nonsenses!" Jovia laughed, "Geographically, sure. But keep in mind, Sunfury Spire houses the orb!"

"What's that, like a portal?" Rayli made it sound as if she didn't have a care in the world, stuffing her face with some bread and cheese. But this orb grabbed her attention, even if she did not make it obvious.

"The orb of translocation takes the traveler to Tirisfal Glades. From there, we have Zeppelins to many places, dear." Interesting… Tirisfal Glades. She heard that it was not heavily populated, other than housing another major Horde city, but it was her best shot. It was better than a portal to Orgrimmar, so she considered herself lucky.

"Well, what do I know? I'm only thinking geographically." She mentioned casually.

"Oh?!" Qui'hal questioned with obvious exasperation in his tone, "as if from that crashed shipwreck you call a city, you can go wherever you want?!"

Rayli figured there's no way they would know. She hated lying, but she would lie to not cause suspicion. What else did she have to lose? "Actually, the Exodar has portals to Shattrath, Northrend, Pandaria and several others. They just added a few more to some… remote locations, so that the residents have more options, and do not waste as much time."

Rayli took a drink from her goblet and nearly vomited. "Bloody hell!" She exclaimed as Jovia and the twins looked at her confused. "What is THIS?!"

"It is wine. Finest wine you will find in this region." Allessor stated matter-of-factly. Rayli's eyes went wide and she went very quiet.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Jovia asked.

"I-I've never had wine before," Everyone went silent and stopped eating, looking straight at her.

"What, you serious?" Allessor asked, surprised.

"I've- I've never had alcohol before…" Rayli's cheeks went bright red. There was silence and all 3 of them stared at her. Jovia looked like she was about to cry, but then, the twins burst into a huge laughing fit. Rayli and Jovia looked at each other confused, and then at them. They were laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm so glad you idiots find this so hilarious! I've taken an innocent young woman and forced alcohol on her!" Jovia sounded sincerely upset, but that made the twins laugh even harder. Rayli gave Jovia a 'don't worry' look, and then, all of the sudden, in his laughing fit, Qui'hal fell off his chair. Allessor laughed even harder and Qui'hal was on his back with tears in his eyes. Jovia looked at the scene in front of her, mouth opened.

"Shame on the two of you! Is this how you behave in front of a lady?" she indicated to Rayli, but Rayli couldn't help it. She started laughing too.

"I'm sorry Jovia, but I think that 'lady' is the last word to describe me", Jovia raised an eyebrow before smirking. She gave Qui'hal a hard kick in the back. "Get your sorry arse up! Behave yourself in my inn!" to which he got up.

Rayli was thrilled. Not only did she get the information she needed, she also managed to create a distraction, and their conversation about portals was long forgotten. She managed to manipulate them, and not cause suspicion.

Jovia went about her business, while the twins and Rayli continued eating and talking. They seemed to relax only a bit around her. But she was definitely off to a good start. For blood elves, Qui'hal and Allessor were quite young and naïve almost, so she was able to connect to them. She told them about learning to become a healer and her familiarity with potions. It was all part of her collective plan. She knew that time was not on her side, so she had to be careful but bold.

Once the plates were empty, and they had finished the sweet cakes Jovia brought for them, Rayli decided to get some sleep. A lot has happened in one day, and she needed a clear head for tomorrow. If all went according to plan, tomorrow she would make her escape attempt. She just prayed her father has not yet gotten word from the Horde about her capture.

"It's alright Rayli, go to your room. We will remain here and have some drinks."

"I do not recall saying that you can call me Rayli," she said to them with amusement.

"Woman," Qui'hal began. "you just told us of the time you swam naked in a lake in the middle of Stormwind on a dare. I think we've earned the right!" They shared another laugh and then Rayli asked,

"Do you not fear that I'll escape?"

"We're facing the stairs leading from your room. And you've seen the view from your window. You try running, you WILL kill yourself." They were right. She would surely break her neck. Not like she hasn't thought of it. Worst case, if her father pays the ransom, and she has no other choice, she'd jump.

"Well then, gentlemen. Until tomorrow." She nodded her head at them, before walking towards the stairs. She stopped at the bar where Jovia was cleaning dishes. She needed to find this 'Sunfury Spire' they spoke of.

"How are you, my dear?" she asked warmly,

"I'm okay, but I wonder if you might have a spare map of the city? The lord guy said I can explore, and I suppose it is my one and only chance to do so."

Jovia sighed, but did not smile. She reached under the bar, and pulled out a folded paper. Hesitating at first, she handed it over slowly. Rayli, confused by her reaction, thanked her and started walking away towards the stairs.

"Rayli," she heard Jovia's voice and turned, "Whatever it is you are planning, don't do it." Rayli pretended to look confused by Jovia continued, shaking her head in the direction of the twins, "Those two fools are young and easily swayed. But others in this city are not. There is a deep hatred towards the Alliance here. If you try something stupid, you WILL get yourself killed." Rayli's face dropped with every word Jovia said. Her plan was crazy. But she had no choice. Jovia took a step closer and put her hand on Rayli's shoulder. "Do not endanger yourself more, my dear. You have your whole life ahead of you. I am sure you do not wish to spend it locked away in one of the city's dungeons. Because if you attempt to run, that is where you end up." And with that, Jovia went back to the bar, as Rayli stood there, letting her words sink in, before slowly making her way upstairs.

_**So, believe it or not, I actually have Chapter 5 fully written, but no Chapter 4 yet. Once I have it, I'll post both! I'll try and be quick. Thanks for reading everyone! I know there was no Rommath in this one, but I promise next chapter he'll be there ;)**_


End file.
